Math is the Key to Equal Three
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Amy Kane, 16, Daughter of Athena and Amos Kane. Her worlds are very different and yet they both need the others help. But what if the other attacks before she can bring peace? But six winged people are also in the midst of this mayhem. If everything escalates, nothing will come out of the alliance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I run, that's what I do. I was ten when I stopped running from the monsters. I finally had come across a place that I was welcome. I totally forgot my adopted family that had kicked me out. I walked around New York for a long time.

Oh I totally forgot to introduce myself, I'm Amy Kane. Daughter of Athena and Amos Kane. Thought I didn't know that a while back. Like I said, I walked around New York for the longest time with nowhere to sleep or eat. I always found trouble, like finding a Cyclopes and it trying to kill you. I ran into a wall and cut my head but I was fine, I trekked through the city and made my way to a taxi.

I only had a little bit of money with me so I paid the fare and relaxed as the man drove me far away from the city. He dropped me off at a hill. I only got a glimpse of his ID and it said HARRY GROVE IS YOUR DRIVER TODAY. Creepy, I also saw a glimpse of horns or hooves. I ran up the hill, I was almost there when I was tackled to the ground by something really heavy.

I turned over and saw a large dog. It pounced back and looked at me with its killer red eyes. I put my hand behind me and found two knives and a sword. I was confused a bit but thought I would wonder about this later, I needed to kill this beast first. I grabbed both knives and threw them at the monster.

It fell to the ground with a sickening thump. I limp over to the beast as it bursts into golden dust. The dust covers me but I move towards the pile and grab the knives then grab the sword and walk away. Once I walked past the tall pine tree I feel dizzy as some person on horseback walks up to me. My vision blurs and I fall over.

I woke up feeling nauseous and rub my eyes. Was my vision deceiving me or did I see a man that had eyes all over his body sitting in the corner? I sat up slowly and looked at the older guy that was just coming into the room. I backed up against the headboard and curled up. The guy just smiled nicely and beckoned me forwards.

I stayed in my position and he sighed. He walked forward with a bagel. I almost caved, but it might be poisoned or something that could harm me. I gripped my knees and pushed myself closer to the wall. He chuckled and sat down right next to me.

I carefully fingered a knife that had reappeared in my pocket. I almost brought it out until he ripped off a piece and ate it showing me it was alright to eat. I grabbed it hungrily and took a tender bite. I smiled and took another huge bite. He smiled and leaned against the headboard.

"You're a clever kid you know that? How old are you anyways?" He asked and looked at me eating the bagel.

I swallowed the last bite and uncurled my legs letting them stretched out.

"Ten, I'm Amy by the way. What's your name?" I asked and opened up just a tiny bit.

I held out my hand tentatively towards him. He grabbed it and shook it.

"Luke, nice to meet you Amy. You know, you're the same age as one of my best friends is. I think you two will get along well. Come meet Chiron, he'll explain everything." He said and grabbed my hand to lead me to this Chiron man.

I shuffled behind him warily and finally we came upon this man in a wheel chair. I gave him a shy smile and sat down at the table shyly. He regarded me and shooed Luke away. I brought up my knees and wrapped my arms around them. My stomach rumbled and I gave the man a shy smile as he looked at me curious.

He smiled and pushed a plate of food towards me. I could swear I drooled at the sight of so much food. I dug into the food and smiled at the man. I swallowed a bit and drank a bit of water. I cleared my throat to ask a question but the man answered me.

"I'm Chiron, I can tell you haven't eaten properly in ages dear. So eat up." He said and smiled at me warmly.

I gave him a warm smile and finished off the plate. I sat back and looked at him with wide eyes. We talked for a bit and I was claimed. It's been five years since they found me. A war has started and Luke is in the middle of it.

I walked off to find Jake Mason, my best friend who I've had a crush on for forever. I trudged into the woods and picked up a piece of dead leaf.

"Jake! Where are you?" I called and ran into a tree.

Great, just great. Like I needed another scar to remember these days. I rubbed my forehead and got up to find a satyr looking at me. He looked old and was pretty plump. I frowned and walked the other way.

The thing is, satyrs like to avoid me because I have blood of the pharos. My dad has been bugging me to stay home for the summer, but I had to tell him if I didn't go to camp that it may just be destroyed. He let me go and said he was going to look after Uncle Julius. I walked into another tree, or so I thought. I looked up to find Jake grinning down on me.

I smiled and let him help me up.

"Hey, you were calling me? Ares cabin and Apollo cabin are in one serious argument. Want to go watch?" He asked and looked at me.

I frowned at him and he nodded. He knew I hated watching fights between other campers. We walked for a little bit and investigated the rocks but found nothing. We finally walked back into camp and saw Percy coming over the hill. I smiled and ran up to him.

He was like a brother to me so I was happy about it. I stopped short when I saw that Beckondorf wasn't with him. I turn and sit down. Beckondorf was our camp's best weapon specialist, he had a girlfriend and was going to college in the fall. Selena came running up to Percy and asked where Beckondorf was. When Percy told her she started to cry.

I felt crushed and put my head in my hands. Beckondorf was a good friend of mine so it was hard not to. Jake hugged me and wiped away the tears forming around my eyes. I stopped crying and walked off leaving Jake walking off to his cabin. I walk into the Athena cabin and flop onto my bed.

I look at the bottom of my half sister's bed. The camp was going to be feeling very down right now. I rubbed my grandmother's ankh with my thumb. It felt a little hot but I ignored it and rolled onto my side. I guess I fell asleep because Malcolm was shaking me awake for the burning of Beckondorf's shroud.

We were all silent and dispatched to the dinning pavilion. I walked to the cabin immediately after that and went to bed. The next day was boring and empty to me as I went through my schedule and I just fell asleep when the day ended. The day after that Annabeth got a call from Percy telling all of us to go to Olympus. I frowned and pulled my armor on, then strapped my knives to my leg and my sword to my waist.

I held onto my ankh and murmured a prayer to the Greek and Egyptian gods as we were driven into New York City. I stopped and looked up at the Empire State Building as we got out of the vans. I sighed and leaned against a lamp post as Percy gave us instructions after we saw the lights from Olympus. I walked off with my cabin as we prepared for war. I pull out my sword and charge as the first wave of monsters comes forward.

I feel a sharp pain in my side as a hellhound tries to bite me. I grab a knife and quickly throw it into the hellhounds head. When daybreak comes I stumble against a wall as I hold my arm. I broke my ankle too. Jake comes up to me and holds my wrist.

"Amy, are you okay? Amy, can you please not go all blank like that. Amy, are you there?" He asks worried as I lean against him and pass out.

I woke up to the pain of my ankle being set for a cast.

"Ow! What in Hades is going on?!" I hiss as another shot of pain goes up my leg.

I really hate this type of injury. Will glances at my face as he sets my ankle.

"Will you just stop moving Amy? I could do without the rude comments too." He said and I shut up.

I really hated when people told me to do that. I gritted my teeth as yet another wave of pain shoots up my leg. I really wish this war could end right now. I lean back as Will makes the final adjustments and leaves. I check my arm and rub the ankh again thinking about what my dad would say if he knew I was hurt and in the middle of a war.

I smiled at the thought too. Dad would tell me to come home right this instant, he hates me getting hurt. Jake walks over to me and smiles at me then hugs me close. I smile and give him a quick embrace and get up onto my one good ankle. I teeter on my foot and almost fall forward.

Jake catches me and I blush.

"S-sorry Jake, I just can't stand it if I can't move. My dad's probably worried about me right now." I said and lean against him as he makes me sit right back down.

I grab my jacket and put it on as I shiver. The war pretty much passes by and Luke kills himself in the end. I nod off as we are driven back to camp. I wake up and find myself in the big house. I sigh and lean back against the pillows that were piled behind me.

I grab the crutches that were left beside my bed and go out into camp. I find new cabins were being made. I smile as I see a bunch of new campers coming into camp. I look at my watch and find that it's three in the afternoon. I make my way over to the forest and sit down on a large root that stuck out.

I doze off and find Jake smiling at me as he braids my hair. I sit up and look at him.

"Hey, when did you learn to braid?" I asked and put a ponytail around the end of the braid.

He smiles and pulls me into a hug. I sigh and hug him back as he brushes my hair. I pull back and open my mouth to talk but he smiles and kisses me. I pull back and look at him shocked. I never knew he had the same feelings for me either.

I smile and kiss him again and finally pull back and lean against him. He rubs my shoulder. I laugh at his ridiculous jokes as we walk to the beach to watch the fireworks. The months pass so uneventful until Percy vanishes from camp.

I frown and walk to Brooklyn House and knock on the door. Christmas passed a week ago so I was hoping dad wouldn't mind me having stayed at camp for a while longer than expected. I opened the door and found pieces of furniture scattered across the room and two people working on fixing the walls. I grabbed my bag full of everything that a magician needs.

I pulled out my ivory wand and held it beside me. Just then my dad walked down the steps. I hid my wand back into my bag and looked up at my dad happily. He smiled at me and just then the two people turn to look at me.

I smiled shyly and waved. My dad walked right past them and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and buried my face in his shirt. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Umm, dad, who are these people repairing our living room?" I asked as we sat down.

I rubbed my ankle cautiously as we sat down. It was bothering me because I was on my feet for too long. The two people stared at my dad in disbelieve. My dad chuckled and patted my shoulder. He seemed, off.

He wasn't being himself today. I wonder why.

"Amy, these are your cousins Sadie and Carter. Don't you remember Carter from when you were younger?" He asked and looked me in the eyes.

I remembered him of course, it's just I hadn't seen him in so long. I smiled and got up. I walked over and hugged them both.

"It's good to see you guys! I haven't seen you since I was eleven!" I said and gave Carter a rub on his head.

He backed away and looked confused for a minute and then smiled in recognition. Sadie smiled at me and hugged me again. I looked at my dad and gave him a huge grin. I guess it'll be normal for a while. But the next morning dad decided to leave.

I nodded, gave him a hug, and ran up to my room. I shut my door and locked it. I slumped against the wall and cried. I hadn't seen my dad since the beginning of the summer and now he was leaving. I could go back to camp and help them build the _Argo II._

But I stopped crying and sighed. This wasn't going to be the best month for me was it? I got up and unlocked my door. I walked out of my room with my knives hidden underneath my sweat pants. I slid down the banister and found a strange woman standing and talking to Sadie and Carter.

I frowned and walked over to them.

"Hello, umm, who are you and what the Horus are you doing in this house?" I asked and crossed my arms.

The woman turned and looked at me with knives just coming out of her sleeves. I had experience with knives myself, so I knew she would try to skewer me if I wasn't careful. Her hand lunged out for my arm, but I dogged swiftly and leapt up onto the banister. She smiled and nodded. I jumped down and looked at Sadie and Carter.

"I'm Bast, nice to meet you Amy. Your cousins have just been telling me about you." She said and hugged me.

I pulled back and looked at my cousins like they were crazy but they just shrugged. I put my arms tentatively around Bast's waist and hugged her. I pulled back and walked up to my room. The next two weeks passed with me helping them a lot. But finally I said good-bye, got to camp and relaxed.

Jake approached me and sat down right next to me. I smiled and leaned against him then dozed off as somebody yelled for help. I sprang up and both Jake and I ran towards the person. Turns out it was Drew who just had a major hair problem. Her hair was sticking everywhere but down.

I tried to contain my laughter but I couldn't help myself and busted out laughing. Jake chuckled and rubbed my back as I toned it down to giggles. Annabeth and everyone was laughing too. I knew it was the Stoll brothers from the minute I saw her face. She glared at us and stomped into her cabin to try and get rid of the wonderful hair do the Stoll brothers gave her.

I grabbed a tree branch and laughed even harder as I saw her hands get stuck in her hair.

"Hey, Travis and Conner, what did you put in her hairspray?" Jake called as I laughed harder as she got so much stuff stuck in her hair

. There was no way I was gonna let this go. I pulled out my phone and took a quick picture then put it away. I toned it down to giggles again and leaned against Jake as we walked through camp. Travis and Conner came up to me and laughed at the picture I had taken.

"We put glue," Travis said.

"Also a bit of Gorilla glue." Conner said as I laughed again.

I leaned against Jake as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. I put my head on his shoulder and relaxed. I hadn't been able to since Sadie and Carter sent out those notices to teach the path of the gods. So many new initiates have come I haven't even gotten a good night's sleep. Jake led us over to a tree and we sat there and talked about what happened in the past two weeks that I was away.

We had gotten three new campers that went on a quest and freed Hera from Gaea. I looked up at him and smiled. I told him that my cousins were now living with us and that I hadn't slept well since four nights ago. He frowned and pulled me closer. I smiled then gave him a kiss.

He smiled and pulled back.

"You know, I think you should meet Piper, Jason, and Leo. They're cool people." Jake said and pulled me up as he got up.

I smiled and held his hand. We walked over to the sword arena and found two people talking. Jake waved and caught the two people's attention. One looked like a blonde boy and the other a dark haired girl. I leaned closer to Jake and he put an arm around my shoulder.

The two people approached us and smiled at Jake and me.

"Hey, I'm Jason, nice to meet you. And you are?" The boy said as he held out his hand.

I shook it hesitantly. His touch sent an electrical shock up my arm. I pulled my hand back and rubbed my hand. My arm now had a long burn running up it. He gave me a sorry smile.

"Amy Kane, nice to meet you Jason. Who's your girlfriend?" I asked as I saw the way their hands were interlocked.

The girl blushed slightly and Jason smiled. I looked at his face and thought that he and Thalia looked so alike.

"I'm Piper and Jason's my boyfriend." The girl said and nodded.

I smiled at her then as I turned to leave a boy around my age walked in and stopped Jake right in his tracks.

"Hey Leo, I'd like you to meet Amy." He said and put his hand in between the guy and me.

I looked at him and he looked back into my deep gray eyes. I blinked and he just stood there.

"Leo, are you okay?" I said and waved a hand in front of his face.

He blinked and nodded. I smirked and leaned against Jake who wraped his arms around me. I smiled at Leo.

"Umm, nice to meet you to Amy. How's the weather today?" He asked with the failing concept of flirting.

He obviously saw that Jake and I were dating so could he act like it? I gave him a nod and left him and Jake to talk. I walked a bit in the woods and sat down. How was I going to keep this life a secret from the other life I have? Also the other way around.

I mulled through my thoughts as Jake searched for me. I grabbed my bag from the ground and walked further into the woods and pulled out my ankh. I frowned at it as it glowed a golden color. I fingered it and suddenly I was enveloped in the golden light. Then something spoke in my mind telling me to go back to camp.

I thought about it and ignored it. Nothing was attacking lately in the forest so I was fine. I grabbed my bag and walked on. Suddenly the bushes rustled and a hellhound burst through with a demon on its back. I pulled my knives from my pocket and killed the hellhound in an instant.

The demon was a little harder; it moved fast and almost impaled me in the shoulder. I glared and lunged at him with my knives flying at him. My knives found their mark and the demon dissolved into sand. I smirked and flipped my hair over my face. Just then Jake came into the clearing and ran towards me.

I got up and hugged him. He brushed my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead. I buried my head in his shoulder and cried. We stood there for a while and walked back to camp. A few weeks later I went home to spend time with Sadie and Carter also the initiates.

I walked down the street and to the twenty first Nome. When I entered I was tackled to the ground by a young boy.

"Ow, what in Orsis are you doing?" I groaned as the boy got off of me.

He rubbed his head and helped me up. I glowered at him and walked off. I then slip on a slab of ice. I curse in Egyptian, Ancient Greek, and English as I fall onto my butt. Just then Sadie comes down hearing my most favorable words in the three languages that I spoke.

She smirked at my angry face looking around for the person who made it. She walked carefully towards me on the ice and helped me up. I smiled and gave her a hug. We walked off the ice and talked.

"So what's been going on here while I was gone? Also, who created that slab of ice?" I asked planning my revenge.

She smirked and shrugged.

"A lot, we haven't had a day that doesn't involve us teaching the initiates magic." She said and bumped my shoulder with hers.

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair. I jump up the steps to my room and bump into Carter.

"Hey Carter, what's up?" I said and stopped him.

He smiled and bumped fists with me.

"Nothing really, we're just teaching initiates. Oh, could you help us do this for a while?" He asked looking at me nervously.

I nodded and walked off. A few months later the battle of the Giants happened, Cater and Sadie defeated Apophis, and my life got back on track. Until Sadie reported unusual amounts of magic coming from long Island. I groaned and rolled over throwing a pillow at the door as somebody knocked on my door. I heard the door open and someone pull my covers off.

I instinctively grabbed their wrist and flipped them over my bed and pulled the covers back on and tried to sleep.

"Sadie, she's not getting up! Even though she flipped me over the bed!" The person shouted to Sadie as they got up.

I groaned again as Sadie entered my room and flipped the covers off. I made a blind grab for her wrist but she smacked my face. I opened my eyes and glared at her. She just gave me a smile and walked off with Walt right behind her. Apparently I had thrown him over my bed. I smiled and closed the door behind them and got ready to face the morning.

I stretched and walked downstairs with my suitcase. I was going to camp today because I really needed a break from people trying to wake me up forcefully. I gave Sadie and Carter hugs. I even gave the ankle biters hugs and left for camp. I dozed off in the cab and as I pulled up to camp I saw flashing lights.

I frowned and ran towards what was going on with my suitcase rolling right behind me

[You could say we attacked your-]

Sadie, shut up.

[…]

Thank you, as I was saying I ran towards the action and pulled out my knives. I stopped at the top of the hill and groaned. It was Sadie, Carter, Walt, Jaz, Felix, Max (New initiate), and a Cleo. I glared at them and ran down the hill to where Chiron was.

"Chiron, when did this start?" I yelled and pulled my sword out.

He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Well, they just started the ambush on the boarders ten minutes ago. Do you know them?" He asked softly.

I gave him a dark look and charged into battle. I took Carter on with a look that told him to not hesitate and not talk at all. I disarmed him swiftly and murmured "Sorry" as I knocked him out with the butt of my sword. Once all this ended everyone from the House of Life was knocked out. I frowned and helped the children of Apollo get them into the Big House.

We of course tied them to the bed posts, what, do you think we'd be that cruel to them? No, we were nice that way. I walked out of Cleo's room and bumped into Percy. I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again." I said and pulled back to look at him.

He smiled and nodded then walked off. I smiled and jumped my way down the steps. From what I've heard, Jason was staying here to be with Piper and everyone from Camp Jupiter was back home. Leo had lost an eye in the war, Jason was fine, Piper had just broken her leg, Hazel had escaped with a few cuts, Frank had also escaped with a few cuts, Percy broke his arm, and Annabeth was badly burned from an explosion. I smiled as I ran into Jake and gave him a kiss.

He smiled as he pulled away and we walked away into the woods.

"So, what's been going on here? You know I really like seeing you a lot." I said and leaned against him.

He rubbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Nothing really, we've gone back to how it was before Percy disappeared. Also I think that Nico is staying here full time." He said and pulled me closer.

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. We started to dance randomly and I gave him a kiss. We stopped dancing and walked back to the Big House to attend the war counsel. We walked in just as they were talking about what to do with my family.

"We should keep them here, it's no good if we let them go. They'll just come right back with reinforcements." Clarisse said stabbing at the ping-pong table.

I frowned and leaned against Jake.

"No, we should let them go. It doesn't seem right letting enemies into our home territory." Jason argued.

I winced and pulled back from Jake. I walked over to Chiron and whispered into his ear.

"It's not a good idea to keep them here and I don't like the way Jason worded that, he may just plan to attack the House. Please do something, just not do what their suggesting." I whispered and pulled back.

Chiron waited for the counsel to make their decision, which was they stay here. I gave Chiron a pained expression and ran out of the house. Nobody followed me as I ran into the woods. I cried and slumped against a tree. I looked up at the sky and shouted.

"Why, why are you all punishing me? Did I do something wrong? Why…" I sobbed and punched a tree.

Just then there was some rustling in the bushes behind me. I pulled out my knives and turned around to find Nico looking at me sadly.

"Hey Amy, why are you crying and shouting at the sky?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug as I cried onto his shoulder.

Weird thing was, he was way taller than me and I let him hug me. I stopped crying and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Nico, my dad is their uncle. So I live with them and pretty much I can't stand if they know about the other half of my life I've kept from them. I'm like them too." I said and leaned against a tree.

His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Please don't tell anyone else until I'm ready to tell the whole camp, please." I begged as he stood there frozen in shock.

He nodded again and hugged me. I smiled and walked away. I walked to the Big House and glared at Clarisse as she was leaving. She didn't look at me as she left but I could tell she was thinking about possible reasons why I ran out of the house. I walked into Sadie and Walt's room and took Will's place at seeing where they were hurt.

I put a cool cloth on Sadie's head just as Walt woke up.

"Hey, where are we?" He asked as he tried to break the bonds I had put him in.

I smirked as I heard a thud.

"The Big House, Walt. I can't believe you guys came here, you invaded my home." I said quietly and turned to look at him.

His expression was priceless, a mixture of shock and confusion. I laughed quietly and turned back to Sadie.

"Why are you here? I thought you were…" He trailed off into thought.

I smiled and turned back to him.

"Walt, I've lived here since I was ten, I've kept this place a secret for a long time. So do you think I couldn't lie to you guys? I mean, it was a little hard at first, but I got used to lying to you guys. I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk you guys attacking this place." I said and turned back to Sadie who was now awake and staring at me.

I gave her a small smile and patted her forehead some more. My eyes started to tear up when I thought about the decision. I hate Clarisse and her father, they ruined my chance of telling only my family to keep this a secret. Now I had to explain it to the whole camp and the whole 21rst Nome.

Sadie saw my tears and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry we invaded Amy, if we knew we probably would've stayed away." She said and patted my knee.

I nodded and squeezed her hand then left. I walked into the woods again and sat down at the bottom of a tree. I cursed as someone found me. It was Percy who had found me. He smiled and sat down beside me.

"Hey Amy, why did you run when the decision was made?" He asked and looked at me.

I sighed and put my back against the tree. I hung my head and tried to gather my thoughts. Percy shook my shoulder. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"You have to promise on the River Styx that you will tell no one, not even Chiron what I'm about to tell you. I want to wait for the right time to revel my secret. Please Percy." I said and turned myself to look at him full in the face.

"I promise that I will tell no one Amy. Now what do you want to tell me?" He asked and looked at me worriedly.

"My family, I have two different types of family. One you already know, the other I've kept from you guys so long that its part of my life now. My father is a magician, not the phony people who say that it's real, he and my family have the blood of the Ancient Egyptian Pharos. Those people, I know them, I've trained them. It's hard for me to see both parts of my life collide in such a manner that I can't get it under control otherwise I'm going to have to run, and I and not someone who runs from something I can't fix." I said and put my head in my hands.

He patted my shoulder and ruffled my hair. I angrily hit a tree trunk and pulled back my hand to find blood. I grimaced and helped Percy bandage them up. This day was going to be even longer than expected.


	2. Chapter 2:Amelia

Chapter Two

Amelia's POV

Hello, Amelia here. You don't know me yet, but you will soon. I'm going on with my part of the story.

"Come here little girl, I know you're out there. I want your bones and flesh, so come here." The monster said as he searched for me.

I grimaced and moved along to another crate pile. I grabbed the bow and arrows that I had left and ran to the entrance waiting for the best time to shoot the Cyclopes down. He smiled as he came into view. I frowned in concentration and took my shot. The arrow pierced his chest and he burst into golden dust.

I smiled and picked my arrow up then left. So many monsters were hunting me, I don't know why I'm the only person that can see them, but I just know that I can kill them. My goal is to get to New York and find what's drawing me there. I knock another arrow just in case another monster tried to kill me.

I traveled for another mile and decided to make camp for the night. I was in New Jersey, so not too far from New York or Long Island. I fell asleep thinking about what might be waiting for me. I had dreams of people in orange t-shirts and flying horses. My view stopped at a guy with black messy hair petting a dog.

He turned and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?" He said and held out a hand towards me.

Then the dream dissipated. The next dream was of a bull man coming. He was following my path, I could tell because he was in the warehouse I was in two hours ago. I woke up and packed everything up. I didn't want this thing to kill me quite yet so I ran to the nearest bus stop just as the bus pulled up.

I paid the fare and sat down. I looked out the window until we were in the last stop of the city. I nodded the driver a good day and I waved a taxi down.

"Please take me to the Delphi Strawberry Farms please, my uncle wants me to help farm some strawberries this summer." I said and got into the back.

The man nodded and drove off at a fast speed. Just as he drove by the hill, I said stop.

"Thank you, her you go." I said and handed him 30 bucks.

I ran to the hill and started to make my climb just as bull man runs towards me. I knock an arrow and try to find his chink but found nothing because he was moving too fast. I try to shoot him in the chest but he dodges it and it flies by. I grit my teeth in anger.

"Just die you stupid Bull guy!" I yelled angrily and shot another arrow at him.

He dodged that one too. I was getting really pissed so I pulled out the sword I had and charged. Just then a wave crashed into the bull guy and made him burst into dust. I turned around to see the same dark haired guy from my dream come down the hill. I looked for the two arrows I had shot and found them right next to each other in a tree trunk.

Just then a girl with dark brown hair and startling deep gray eyes appeared right next to the boy. I grimaced and put my arrows away. This was going to be fun. I grabbed my hidden knife and rubbed the magic coin over and over because I was waiting to be attacked.

"Hey, come with us. If you can fight them, you're good to go. Come on then." The guy said.

I hesitantly stepped forward and clutched my coin tightly. I felt a little light headed and stumbled along.

"I'm not feeling too good, please, can we stop?" I asked and looked at the guy.

He smiled and nodded. I flopped flat onto my back and fell asleep.

-LINE BREAK!-

When I woke up I was in a room. I sat bolt right up and examined the room. There were posters of goat legged people saying sick wasn't good and get well soon.

I put my feet slowly onto the floor and got up. I saw a boy tied up to the bed against the other wall. I got up and tried to get a better look when his eyes opened. I stumbled back and looked at him curiously. He smiled at me and tried to give me a wave.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" He asked and got into a sitting position.

I shook my head and sat back down. Why did he seem so familiar to me? All my memories from fourth grade until my earliest memories were gone. I clutched the headboard of the bed and put a hand against my forehead. My head was hurting so much I almost broke part of the headboard.

He looked at me confused and tried to help.

"Hey, come here, I can heal you. Please, it'll only get worse if you let your head hurt more like that." He said and beckoned me over.

I sat down on the chair by him and held my head.

"Something's gone, missing from my mind. I can't put a finger on it because I can't remember." I said angrily and held the chair sides.

He smirked and put his hand on my head then murmured a few words in a language I don't know. I relaxed as the pain ebbed away.

"Missing, gone, like someone made them leave my mind. Something happened." I whispered and rubbed my head.

Just then the girl from earlier came in and undid the guys feet and hands. She gave me a smile and left. I frowned in confusion and rubbed my eyes.

"Do you know what's missing? I mean, is it something vital in your mind that you need?" He asked and rubbed my back softly.

I nodded and got up. He stood up and stretched. I grabbed the side of the bed as I felt a presence in my head.

_Tyson, are you there? _The voice said.

I frowned and sat down again.

_Who's this Tyson you're trying to contact? Because there's no one I know that's named Tyson. Also, get out of my head!_

_Sorry… wait, who are you?_ The voice asked.

I started to think some not to kind words until I felt the presence left my mind.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been quiet for quite some time." The guy asked and looked at me worried.

I nodded and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and smiled as he pulled me up. Just then the dark haired boy walked in and waved for me to follow. I gave the other boy a wave and left.

"Where are you taking me? Some torture chamber you monsters created? Tell me or I may not give you anything." I said with a venomous voice.

He looked back at me startled and smirked.

"Yeah, we're monsters. You know, you would be dead by now if I hadn't helped you get away from him. Also, how old are you?" He asked and stopped me right in my tracks.

I glared at him and tried to get past him but he blocked my way.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen. My name's Amelia, I don't remember my last name at all. So don't ask about it." I said and glared at him.

He looked at me like I was kidding.

"Okay, you were supposed to be here two years ago. The agreement that I made with the gods was that all their children would come here and be claimed when they were thirteen. When did the monsters start attacking?" He asked and stopped me again.

I thought about it and rubbed my head. They started attacking right after my memories disappeared. I leaned against the wall and held my head. He grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"When did they start attacking Amelia? Tell me please." He said and held me there.

"When I was ten, they started attacking when I was ten. Please, I need help remembering who I am. Please help." I begged and felt dizzy.

I started to slide to the floor and he grabbed my arm to keep me up. I closed my eyes and woke up to find myself in the same room again. I grabbed the sheets and sat up slowly. I remembered what happened when I was eight. I was on the playground when my mother's van exploded.

I stared at it and ran home to find it in flames. I cried for my family and then a man appeared in front of me. He was dark haired and had sea green eyes. He picked me up and cradled me.

"Its okay, Amelia Star Diamond, you're okay. I know this is hard for you; it's hard for me too. Calm down and go to sleep. You're going to wake up in the hospital, but just remember that you'll be safe." He said as I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up in the hospital with minor burns and I remembered the man. He was so nice to me. I grabbed my bag from the floor of the room and opened the top. It had all my things that I had collected the past two years. I grabbed the pictures from the side pocket and looked at them. They were of my mother and me.

My eyes teared up and I shoved them away. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs and out of the house and fell off a cliff. I instinctively told the water to bend to my will and get me down safely. People were staring at me open mouthed as I descended to the ground on the watery elevator.

I smiled and walked off. Just then people gasped as a watery light appeared above me. I looked up and saw a trident.

"All hail Amelia, daughter of Poseidon, earth shaker and lord of the sea." A man half horse said and bowed to the ground.

I looked up again and saw the trident fading. Just then the boy from earlier walked over and grabbed my arm. I glared at him as he led me to a cabin. I yanked my arm away and looked at the cabin. It was pretty cozy and cute, but I liked being alone when I slept.

"So, who are you? I already told you, so now I get to meet whoever you are." I said and brushed some hair behind my ear.

He smirked and sat down on a bed.

"Percy Jackson, I'm your half-brother. I guess I'm not alone anymore. Where's your mom anyways?" He asked and looked at my backpack.

I gave him a dark look and leaned against the wall.

"Dead, she died eight years ago. I don't know why, but I have a strange suspicion that it's that blonde boy's father that did that." I said quietly and fingered the bed post.

He looked at me sadly and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt tears arise and I leaned against Percy. He patted my back and cradled me. I stopped crying and looked at him.

"Percy, what am I going to do know? I have no one to fall back on anymore and I have no place to go except here." I said softly and wiped away the tears that were marking my face.

Percy smiled and made me sit down. I grabbed the post and leaned against it as more of my memories washed over me like a huge tidal wave. I winced as I remembered where I knew the boy from. He was my oldest best friend named Max. He was my best friend from second grade.

So that's where I knew him from. I remembered the teachers turning into winged leather faced creeps and attacking me. I held my head and tried not to cry but I started to cry softly and I held back a cry of pain. Percy saw that I was in pain and held my arm.

"Amelia, are you okay? What's hurting? Should I get someone from Apollo cabin to help you?" Percy asked and looked me in the eyes forcefully.

I grabbed the post even tighter as the memory of my mother's mangled burned body passed me. I held even tighter when I remembered my father holding me as I cried for my family. Suddenly the post snapped and the bed over the one I was seated on came tumbling down over me. I bolted out of its way and out the door as it came so close to me.

I ran into the woods and into a cave then smacked into somebody. Tears still running down my face, I ran from the cave and out onto a beach. I stopped at the shore and fell to my knees.

"Why father, why did they have to die? Was Hades punishing me? An innocent child? Who am I really? Am I someone who should have died or am I a danger to all those around me?" I sobbed quietly and balled my hands into fists then threw the sand down in frustration.

Just then I heard a fishing line being cast. I got up silently and walked towards the sound and found a well tanned man with black hair casting a fishing line. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. He then looked over to me and waved me over. I walked over slowly and looked at his face.

"Father?" I asked tentatively.

He smiled and cast another line.

"Father, really? Why are you here?" I asked and crossed my arms.

I was a little mad right now so I could do that.

"To visit my daughter, and to fish." He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

I was surprised and I hesitantly put my arms around his waist and buried my face into his shirt. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Why did they die? Who am I?" I asked and sat down on the sandy shore.

He sat with me and patted my back.

"Your mother knew the risks of having you; she just was too stubborn to realize that it would be suicide. Also, you're just you Star, you will remember in time. But for now, make new ones. Like a first love or first battle. Just let the past be the past and move on." He said and put an arm around my shoulders.

I lean against him and mull through my thoughts.

"But what if the past catches up with me? What if-" He stopped me.

I frowned at his raised hand.

"No what if's. You can shape your future; the past won't catch up with you if you don't think of it. If you do, it's the path you've chosen." He said and stood up.

I got up and hugged him again.

"It's high time I go back to my palace. I'm so glad I got to see you so grown up from eight years ago. Also, tell Percy to help you repair that bed post you broke dear, also that he's a real grown man know. You're a grown woman. Good-bye dear." He said and disappeared into the sea breeze.

I smiled and ran back to the cabin and opened it. I found Percy trying to fix the post by himself and smiled.

"You know that you just need to use wood glue right?" I said and startled him.

He jumped and looked at me. I smiled and shrugged. He ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I made a chocking sound as it got a little tough to breathe. Just then a Cyclopes came in and hugged me.

I gasped in pain as I felt a few of my ribs break

"A sister! We have a sister!" He yelled happily and put me down.

I rubbed my broken ribs as he happily dance about. Percy smiled and gave me some ambrosia. I ate it slowly and hugged my sides as I took a deep breath. The Cyclopes turned and hugged me again, this time he broke none of my ribs. When he put me down I gave Percy a look that said explain.

"This is Tyson, our half brother. He's very excited to have a sister." Percy laughed as I gave him a sour look saying 'Why didn't you tell me before I left?'

Then Percy burst out laughing at my sour face. I slapped him and then gave Tyson a bear hug. He smiled and hugged me gently.

"Percy, next time please tell me we have a nice Cyclopes half brother." I said and slapped him once more on the shoulder.

He frowned and walked out the door. I ran out the door after him and found him in the sword arena. I took in a sharp breath as I saw a dark hound play with him. It turned to me and pounced on me playfully and licked my face.

"Percy, where did you get this giant hound? And, uggghhh!" I said as it licked me on the face again.

Percy started laughing his head off as I tried to get up.

"Percy, please call your hound off! I won't tease you like that again! I promise you!" I yelled frightened as it licked me again and again.

Finally I became so mad the water in the buckets that were off to the side flew out of them and slapped Percy. He looked at me shocked and smiled.

"Mrs. O'Leary, please get off of Amelia. Hey, want a biscuit? Come here girl!" He said smiling and threw her a huge biscuit.

I got up and shivered as I felt the slobber go down the back of my shirt. He smiled again and dumped a bucket of water over my head. I gave him a grateful smile and grabbed a sword from the ground. He smiled and got into a fighting stance. I pared his strike and pointed the sword to his chest.

He smiled and put his sword down. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the forest.

"Yeah Percy? Why are we going into here?" I asked as we got further into the woods.

He stopped and turned to me.

"I'm going on a mission to find this girl that Grover forgot about when I went missing. He wants me to go and get her from her school in Florida. He says he's so sorry for not letting me teach you, but this is more important than training you. He told me that she has a powerful aura." He said as he patted my shoulder.

I frowned and nodded. He smiled and gave me a hug. Then he ran off.

**Hey, Thank you all for being there and supporting me in these awesome times! I can't wait. If you give me critics I will gladly accept them and try to do my best to correct my mistakes. Thanks! -KirbyGamzeeGirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Skylark

**Hey Guys! KirbyGamzeeGirl here. Sorry I haven't updated in a day. My brother was just holding onto the laptop for a while. I really wanted to update, I truly did. Soooo, Hi! I'll leave some happy words at the end for you all!**

**_Line Break! _**

Chapter Three

I ran into the locker room to grab my bag and stuff. I panicked when I saw that my hair band was gone. But I saw it lying on the other side of the bench. I grabbed it and pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail. Then I hear voices coming from the door way.

I look up at the impossible jump to the rafters and shrug then I jump up into the rafters and look down. I see a blonde girl walk in with two other girls chatting quietly.

"The new junior is hot! I heard his name is Percy Jackson, weird name but he is still hot!" The blonde said and smiled at her friends.

I almost groaned and slapped my forehead, but with me being up in the rafters that would be too dangerous. I just palmed my forehead and sighed. The girls left and I jumped down finally. Just then a boy walked in. I froze like a deer in headlights.

He stopped short confused and looked at the sign right over the door.

"Umm, sorry about that. I'm new here; could you help me out here?" He said as he rubbed his head looking away.

I smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Sure, just pay attention to the signs and you'll be fine. Also, if I were in my underwear, I would've slapped you, not stand frozen in the door way. So you can look." I said almost laughing at him.

He looked at me with a shy smile.

"Sorry about that though, I really should've paid attention to the signs too." He said rubbing his head again.

I smiled and led him out of the locker room.

"My name's Skylark Matthews, I'm the most athletic person in school. This place combines both middle and high school so we have a lot of classes with you guys. You are a high schooler right?" I asked and looked at him with a curious glance.

He smiled and nodded.

"I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you too. Also, thanks for the advice Skylark." He said and gave me another smile.

_-Line Break! _

I'm only thirteen; my birthday was in three months. I frowned and crossed my arms. I walked him through the day and walked to my dorm room after the long day. I flopped onto my bed and groaned, this guy had a lot of the same classes as me so I was stuck talking to him for a while.

_Lines are so Breakable._

The only class that I didn't have with him was Latin.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the hall to avoid him as soon as possible. I ran into the classroom and crashed into the teacher. He was an elderly man in a wheel chair so I almost fell into his lap.

"Sorry sir, I was just in a hurry to get to my seat really fast." I said and straightened up to look at him.

He smiled and nodded. I ran to my seat and sat down with a heavy sigh. Just then everyone piled into the classroom. I looked up at the board and see a jumble of letters. I gritted my teeth as I tried to read them.

Mr. Brunner smiled at me and asked a question as I fell asleep.

"What?" I asked and snapped my head up.

Everyone laughed at me. I gave them a special death glare which shut them up.

"I was asking you what happened when Gaea's children the titans were defeated." He asked and smiled at me.

I frowned and thought for a minute.

"She married Tarturus and they had some children called the giants that were born to oppose the gods." I said and looked up at him with a sincere facial expression.

He smiled and nodded.

"Next time Sky, pay attention and don't fall asleep in class." He said calling me by my annoying nick name since he didn't like my long one.

I nodded and looked down at my work and finished it up. I exited class and ran down to gym. Just as I got out of the locker room I was tackled to the ground by my old friend Grover. I winced as he crashed into me.

"Hey man, oww, really, you've gotten stronger and taller since I last saw you." I said and smiled as he pulled back.

He gave me a grin and waved Percy over.

"Percy, have you met Skylark? She's the friend I've been telling you about." Grover said and put an arm around my shoulder.

I smiled and patted his back.

"Yeah, I have met her. She's the one who showed me around this place." Percy said and smiled at me.

I backed up and leaned against the wall.

"You'd be surprised on what happens daily here." I mumbled.

Grover frowned and walked off with Percy. I pushed the hair out of my face later on and slide to the floor from exhaustion. Just then a woman walked over to me and leaned over me.

"Could you help me dear? I think my car broke down just a mile from here. Could you please help me out?" The woman asked.

I looked up and saw that she has sunglasses on with a veil. I looked down and nodded. She smiled and led me into the forest. I immediately knew that something was wrong when she turned to look at me. I grabbed the magic knife that I had from my mother and turned it from the eraser to the knife and leveled it to the woman's face.

"Tell me why you led me away from the others. Now or I might as well just kill you now." I growled and narrowed my eyes at her.

She smiled and started to unwrap her veil. I turned away and ran from her. Just then I heard someone yell. I ran as fast as I could until I was breathless. I walked into the locker room and pulled on my regular clothes then ran to my dorm room and packed an extra pair of clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, sleeping bag, my magic knife, food, comb, and my jewelry.

I had very little so no one would think that it was stolen, I walked over to my window and smiled as I got onto the ledge and hopped off. Nobody was around so they didn't see my amazing summersault. I ran into the woods and hid behind a tree when I heard voices I recognized to be Percy and Grover. I launched myself into a tree to get a better look at them.

"She has to be freaked out Percy! She hasn't dealt with her before!" I heard Grover say sadly.

I thought about it and knew that I had dealt with her before. It was right after Grover left. So I was defenseless and that's how I got my knife.

"Okay, but we need to get her to camp if she's going to survive Grover. Not only will they keep on hunting her, but they might just kill her." Percy said and sat down.

I looked at them both with sad eyes and I thought that they wouldn't know what's happened to me the past 10 months. I brought myself to the middle of the tree and looked at them again. Grover had just turned around and had seen my hands. I quickly hid them but fell to the ground and yelped in pain as I felt my wrist break. Percy jumped up and walked around the tree to find me trying to get away from the vines.

I grabbed my bag and scooted away from the Cyclopes that was coming towards me. Just then it lunged out for my broken wrist and a bronze weapon and it burst into sand. I tried to get up but fell onto the ground and almost broke my other wrist. Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I gritted my teeth as my wrist was set by Grover.

He smiles and puts a piece of sugar in my hand.

"Eat it; it's not going to hurt you. We didn't do anything to it." He said encouragingly.

I looked at it and popped it into my mouth. It tasted like the warm homemade apple pie that my mother used to make. I smiled sadly and rubbed my eyelids thinking about the last memories I had of her. Percy smiled and picked up my bag then looked into it. I widened my eyes in horror as he pulled out my knife.

He looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"It's my magic knife; I got it when she first attacked me." I said in a small voice and grabbed it from his hand with my good hand.

I gave Grover a small and shy smile as he gave me a worried look.

"She's attacked you before? When did this happen?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

I gave him another smile and thought about it for a second then answered him.

"Ten months ago, right after you left. She's always asking me to help her with her car. Does she think I'm deaf or blind? Well she sure is." I said to myself bitterly.

Grover smiled at the last three sentences. I smiled and got up. He got up right after me and then Percy gave a loud taxi cab whistle. Just then three fly horses appeared in the sky and landed right next to me. I stumbled back and looked at the horses.

Percy gave me a smile and mounted a pure black one. Grover mounted the gray one and I had the white one.

"Well, get on Porky Pie. He won't bite." He said with a hint of laughter.

I glared at him and got on avoiding Porky Pie's wings. I then stroked his mane and held on as we got into the air. Percy smiled at me as I cussed a bit. I bit my lip tightly and closed my eyes. I hated heights that involved me getting on a plane or flying vehicle so I loved bungee jumping and sky diving.

Mostly people thought of me as the crazy person of our school but I was in love of my fear. I felt a bounce and winced at my wrist being jostled from the impact of us landing. I opened my eyes and looked around; we were at a camp with a couple of people walking over. Just then I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned around to karate chop the persons hand and saw a boy with dark hair and he looked like a Goth person except he was way cuter.

Wait, did I just say he was cute? Never mind, forget I ever said that! I frowned at him and grabbed his hand that was still on my shoulder.

"Yes Mr. Scare-The-Crap-Out-Of-Me? I don't like it when people do that you know. Last time someone scared me they were in the hospital for two months." I said and crossed my arms.

He smirked and looked at Percy.

"Hey Percy, who's the new girl? Also, why is she here?" Mr. S.T.C.O.O.M. asked as he passed by me to talk to him.

I crossed my arms as some person walked over and checked my wrist out. The person that checked my wrist was a pretty girl with dark brown hair and deep gray eyes. She had two knives strapped to her waist and a sword along with them. I smiled as she let me go off to look at the camp. I stuffed my good hand in my pocket and walked into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4: Amy and a Heart Attacker

**Jingle bells jingle bells… Oh, sorry. Looong night last night. But read on!**

Chapter Four

Amy's POV

I walked off and kicked some sticks around. Just then I heard shouting. I ran towards the outburst and find Percy and Carter arguing with swords drawn. I groan and pull out my knives. I ran towards them just when their swords met and slid under them facing up.

I threw my knives at the hilts of both swords and they were both pinned to the trees. I got up and glared at them both.

"Really? I know you both can act better than that. Also, no fighting under any circumstances unless I allow it. Got it? Also, if I see any more fighting I will punish you severely." I growled at them with an angered tone.

They backed away nodding and then I spun on my heel, grabbed my knives and left. I walked into the woods again and started to throw my knives around. I grabbed a tree branch as my side hurt terribly. I crumpled to the ground and held my sides. I let out a cry of pain and squeezed my eyes shut hopping for it all to end.

Just then I fell into a world of darkness as someone shouted my name and held me.

"Hello dear child, I just want to thank you for a gift that will let me destroy this god forsaken world. Also, you won't live to see another day." A voice cackled and faded away.

I felt light, like there wasn't anything on me. I then felt myself in the throne room of the Egyptian gods.

"Amy, are you there? Please open your eyes so we can talk. I need to tell you something." A soft and light voice sounded in my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw a light skinned woman with golden eyes looking at me.

"Thank you Amy, the only reason that you're alive right now is that I am with you. Apophis is killing you very slowly. The only way you'll be able to overcome him is to join with me. I'm sorry, but it may be the only way to stay alive right now. So please tell me now." She said and looked at me with worry filling her eyes.

I nodded and closed my eyes. Her spirit flowed into unison with mine and we joined together to help me stay alive. I started to wake up and I heard the shuffling of people in the room. I turned onto my side and rubbed my eyes. I opened my eyes to see Carter, Sadie, Percy, Annabeth, Jake, and Nico standing in the room rubbing their eyes like they hadn't slept for a long time.

I groaned as pain almost seared my stomach in two. Everybody's eyes turned to me and Jake smiled warmly at me. I tried to sit up but I was pushed down by Jake who kissed my forehead as they all gathered around me. I held up a hand as I felt like I was going to throw up. Jake nodded and held up a bucket as I puked into it. I felt sick as heck.

Sadie smiled and put a cold wash cloth on my forehead. I curled up against the bed and shivered. Jake pulled me up against him and cradled me as I fell back asleep. I woke up again feeling like I was going to throw up and puked into the bucket right beside my bed. I felt a little bit better and got up slowly to brush my teeth.

I walked into the bathroom and cleaned my face as I brushed my teeth. I looked like the Aphrodite cabin had put dark makeup on me for Halloween. I rubbed my eyes and walked slowly back into the room and slept for another hour. I woke up with someone's warm hand on my cheek and a light snore beside me. I opened my eyes to find Jake asleep right next to me.

I smiled and put my hand on his sleeping face. His eyes popped open groggily and looked at me. He smiled and got up. I sat up without feeling nauseated and smiled right back at him. He held my hand as we talked about what I had missed since I've been out for at least a week.

Finally he asked me a question that stuck.

"Amy, do you want to go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked and looked at me with sincere eyes. I smiled.

"Of course Jake, why wouldn't I? Wait, isn't tomorrow Veterans Day?" I asked and looked at him with a surprised expression.

I hopped up out of bed and he got up and hugged me.

"Yes, but we can stay here silly. Everyone is staying here because they're worried about you. I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a long time since you worried the whole camp." He said as we danced around the room silently.

I sighed and put my head onto his shoulder as he stroked my back.

"I know, but I won't be going anywhere without you anytime soon." I said and looked him in the eyes.

Then I gave him a kiss.

**Like? Love it? Gotta have more?! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Amelia and an Attack on Camp

**Hey, so I am updating right before school. Odd huh? I'm just in school. It sucks most of the time but when you have fun teachers, it becomes a party. I have band first thing today and I get to meet some cool people there today. No telling, sorry people!**

Chapter Five

Amelia's POV

I spun around and cut the Chimera's head off. It crumpled to dust and a wisp of red smoke flew up into the air. I frowned and pushed some hair out of my eyes. I was on my first quest ever with Max and a boy named Grayson Marks from the Apollo cabin. I smiled at them as I grabbed my bag from the ground and waved them over.

Max ran over and hugged me close and Grayson smiled at me. I hugged Max back and blushed slightly as he kissed my cheek.

"I wasn't going to die you know Max. I've been trained to kill monsters like them so please stop worrying Max." I said and pulled away from him.

He looked at my shoulder where the Chimera had burned me. He frowned at me and I gave him a small smile.

"That is not fine Amelia, you could've been severely hurt for all we knew." He scolded as he made me sit down.

I winced as he put nectar onto the burn and then some burn medication. He then put a bandage onto it and hugged me again.

"Oww, Max really? That hurts!" I said in a pained voice as he hugged me.

He pulled back blushing and Grayson coughed. I looked at him and nodded. We were just having trouble getting back to camp. It had been three weeks since I had gotten there and the Egyptians had also attacked the camp. I smiled at my old friend as we came upon the camp boundaries.

We crossed and were immediately hugged by our closest friends. Percy hugged me close and touched my shoulder. I winced and he gave me a worried look.

"Amelia, are you okay?" He asked and took a look at my shoulder.

He pulled my jacket off and looked at the bandage that was covering my shoulder. He waved Will from Apollo cabin over. Will jogged over and nodded in improvement at Max's handy work on my burn. I winced as he wrapped it back up. I grabbed my bag and leaned against Percy as we walked along.

I put my head onto his shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulder. When we arrived at the cabin I flopped onto my bunk before Tyson almost attacked me in a hug. I closed my eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up to Tyson snoring loudly and Percy talking in his sleep. I grabbed the clock and saw that it was four in the morning.

I lay back onto my bunk and looked at the ceiling. I then got up and pulled on a pair of sneakers and a sweatshirt. I hopped down silently and walked out of the cabin. I ran into the woods bringing my bow and arrows with me. Just then I ran into someone and fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry Amelia, I didn't know you were out here too." Max's voice said and I made out his figure.

I smiled and took his hand. Instead of him helping me up I brought him down, on top of me. I groaned as my head hit the ground. He lifted himself up and looked at me.

"Sorry Max, I didn't mean for that to happen. Max, umm, could you please get off of me?" I asked as I put myself onto my elbows.

He blushed a deep red and got off of me. I grabbed his outstretched hand and got up. I hugged him close and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I forgot how much I've missed you Max." I said muffled by his shirt.

He put his arm around my waist and pushed me back.

"I know, I've missed you so much Amelia. You have no idea how much." He said quietly and put his face close to mine.

I look at him and lean in slowly until our lips were almost touching. He smiled and touched my lips with his softly with his. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. He smiled as the sun rose in the sky. I gave him a hug and we departed.

I walked into the cabin and slipped into bed falling asleep instantly. I woke up two hours later to find Percy up and looking at me with a weird expression.

"What are you looking at Percy? Really, why in Hades are you staring at me?" I asked and sat up on my bunk.

That was a bad choice because I banged my head against the ceiling. I groaned and rubbed the top of my head. Percy busted out laughing and I pinned his arm to the wall with an arrow. He stopped laughing and looked at me. I started to laugh until Annabeth came in to see what all the talking was about.

She found me laughing at Percy pinned to the wall with an arrow in his shirt. She smiled and took the arrow out of his shirt then giving him a kiss. I look away and hop down from my bunk. I go to the showers and get ready to face the day when I hear something not human come in here and I pulled on a bra. I look out into the bathroom and see a Cyclopes trudging groggily around.

It wasn't like Tyson; it was wearing a metal Mumu. I grabbed my bow and arrows from my bag and loaded the bow. I heard shouting and screaming outside and let loose a sigh. I hid behind the corner and peered out from behind it and shot an arrow into its eye. Just then Max came running in to find me in my underwear.

I blushed and grabbed my Capri's and pulled them on. He smiled and hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad you're okay Amelia. I thought that thing was going to kill you." He whispered into my ear and stroked my hair.

I smiled and put my arms around his neck and happily hugged him. Percy yelled into the bathroom just then.

"Is anybody in there? I know Max that you're in there, is anybody else in there?" He asked and I heard a clang of clashing metal.

I smiled and sighed.

"Yeah Percy, I'm in here and killed that Cyclopes." I yelled back at him.

The fighting came to a slow stop as I finished getting dressed and fought. I walked over and looked at Percy with a smile. He looked at me and smiled then gave me a hug.

"I don't like that you could've been killed Ame. You could've died, I wouldn't get to look forward to waking up to arrows and rude remarks. I wouldn't see my little half-sister." He said and cradled me.

I smiled softly and let him brush my hair with his fingers. We had grown pretty tight since we first met so he had made a promise to me to not let me get hurt by anyone we knew. I smiled at him and walked over to Max and gave him a hug. He smiled and let go to look at me. I smiled and walked off to find anyone.

I found a young girl lying on the ground motionless and breathing very shallow. I then recognize her as the girl from last week, Skylark.

**Sooo, CLIFF HANGER! Sorry, I'm just being horny today and I'm leaving things like this for a while. Sorry, I just need more reviewers! Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Skylark gets claimed!

Chapter Six

Skylark's POV

When we were attacked I was in the front lines fighting with only a week's worth of training. I killed the first twenty monsters on with ease. I was attacked from the side where my line of sight was blocked by a monster. Just then it dissolved into dust as Nico stabbed it. I gave him a smile and continued fighting until I was far from the others.

A monster cornered me and smirked.

"Your camp is doomed and so is Brooklyn House. You have no idea what my masters have in store for you people. For now, I can only kill one. You will suffice." It sneered and attacked me with its cleaver like head and knocked me to the ground unconscious.

I felt like I was fading slowly until I heard voices.

"Skylark, stay with us please. Skylark… Skylark… SKYLARK!" A boy's voice yelled into my ear.

I recognized it as Nico's voice. I tried to breathe normally but coughed up blood. I felt his cold hand touch my stomach and I moaned in pain. I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by a ton of people. I looked around and coughed again.

Will from the Apollo cabin poured some Nectar down my throat. I coughed again and only a little blood came up. I held my sides as I felt a burning pain in my abdomen. Nico rubbed my back and smiled as I cursed in Ancient Greek. I felt better and held onto Nico's hand as the Apollo cabin put me on a stretcher and hauled me off to the Big House.

I fell asleep as people rushed around me trying to help.

* * *

I had a dream, tons of them actually. Demigod dreams suck so terribly. My first dream was in the day at camp. Everyone was running around trying to defeat monsters that were attacking and I saw a guy around nineteen with sandy blonde hair cackling and yelling orders. Then my focus zoomed in on him.

He turned and looked at me with a smile.

"You see my dear, your efforts to stop this war is hopeless. I will win and you will fall girl. No one can stop me at all." He said and slashed the image away.

My dreams shifted to see Nico standing around waiting to hear about me I guess. He paced the room and pounded his head with his palm.

"I shouldn't have left her side. It was stupid to do that!" He muttered angrily to himself.

He then looked around and focused on me.

"I'm so sorry I left your side Sky, I shouldn't have. Please forgive me…" He said but my dream shifted again to a peaceful meadow in the middle of nowhere.

Just then a man in a pinstriped suit with gray hair appeared. He gave me a small smile and gripped my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Skylark, your fate is not what I hoped for and you may suffer greatly from your decisions. Please take this from me with serious thoughts honey. I am so sorry about your fate though. Please remember of this for the sake of your old man." He said with a kindness in his voice but also pity.

I almost cried but I was surfacing into the real world fast when he let go of my shoulders and my dreams shifted once more to reveal a stream and a dark haired girl being attacked by monsters. Then I surfaced into consciousness.

* * *

I looked around and saw Nico beating himself up right by me. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek which caught his attention. He looked at me and smiled at me.

I grabbed the bed post and sat up slowly. He put his hand on mine and helped me sit up straight.

"Nico, stop beating yourself up about not staying by my side. Please for me?" I asked and gave him a sad look.

He smiled and nodded then hugged me gently. I smiled and weakly put my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Sky, I thought that it was my fault you got hurt. I'm so sorry." He said softly into my ear.

I laid my head onto his shoulder and gave him a look.

"Nico diAngelo, it is not your fault I got hurt. It's more of that demons fault, also there's a war coming. Something is going to happen that no one is going to be able to stop." I whispered the last part as I pulled back.

He looked at me like I was crazy and then it turned to grieve. I smiled at him and lay back down on the bed and rested for the next two days.

* * *

When I got out of the Big House I smiled at Grover as he came over to me with a worried look.

"Hey Grove, sorry about that. I was just fighting for the camp, I didn't know that a demon would attack me." I said and hugged him.

He smiled and hugged me back. Percy smiled and walked over then gave me a pat on the back. I smiled and walked off into the woods.

* * *

I played with my knife as I sat on the ground thinking about what my dreams meant and all that. I gritted my teeth in anger as I thought about the newest one that explained how the evil guy planned on destroying the camp and Brooklyn House was it?

I put my head in my hands and rubbed my eyes. I heard some movement but ignored it and mulled over my thoughts and dreams. Someone touched my shoulder and I looked up to find Nico smiling at me. I smiled and invited him to sit down. He sat down and put his arm comfortingly around my shoulders and squeezed gently.

I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair and played with it. I looked up at him just as he was going to kiss my hair again he missed that but, he kissed my lips. I looked at him shocked and pulled back to look at him. He had the same expression on his face too.

I almost laughed but I didn't only because he was so darn cute.

"Umm, uhhh…" I stuttered.

He smiled at me shyly and hugged me close.

* * *

A while later we walked back into camp and people gasped at the sign over my head. I looked up to see a lightning bolt over my head. Then Chiron bowed down to me.

"All hail Skylark Matthews, Daughter of Zeus, the King of the gods and lord of lightning." He said and I stood still and shocked.

I ran into the woods to try and mull through my thoughts again. I ran further than I meant to and tripped over a rock pile. I looked down and saw it was the same rock pile from my dreams that haunt me every night. Just then I connect the dots, there was going to be an attack on both places that we had to combine forces unless we could have a chance to survive. I hear someone calling my name and come into the clearing.

"Sky, don't run like that please. We need you now, I've been having dreams of the camp being attacked. You were leading us through the attack with Amelia, Percy, Jason, and I. We're the big three combined and we would defend the camp." Nico said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned to look at him.

"Nico, those people that attacked camp are different but we're the same. They worship and combine with their gods, we are part god. But Kronos is going to attack both of our homes and demolish the world." I said looking him in the eyes sadly.

He gave me a smile and kissed me softly. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked and pulled back to look at me. I smiled and gave him another kiss as Percy came into the clearing with a blonde boy around his age.

They coughed and I pulled back blushing hard. The boy smirked and patted Nico's shoulder.

"Cool, you got my half-sister now you guys go all kissy face in front of Percy and me." He laughed and rubbed my hair so it stuck up in odd places.

I flattened my hair and looked at him weirdly because I learned that children of the Big Three were forbidden to even be alive thanks to the pact our fathers made in the second world war. I gave the guy who was supposedly my half-brother a smile and got up. He held out a hand waiting for me to shake it.

"I'm Jason Grace, nice to meet my little sister." He said with a smile.

I shook his hand and helped Nico up from the ground.

"Skylark Matthews, please don't call me anything else. I only make a few exceptions for people who call me Sky." I said and smiled at him.

He grabbed my arm and led me out of the woods and over to the Zeus cabin. I gave it a small smile and walked in, just as people started yelling about sightings of flying figures over the camp. I ran out after a quick glance at the museum like place. People had started to freak when they shouted about people with wings landing in the meadow. I groaned and ran out into the meadow with my friends beside me.

**I don't care if you say that they are cousins! Their parent aren't related or anything! Even if they are gods, they have no DNA connection with the other gods! Hah! Review and give me your opinion!**


	7. Chapter 7: Amy and the Impossibru

Chapter Seven

Amy's POV

I ran into the meadow with my knives drawn and ready for battle. I saw six people land in the meadow and I casually walked out to introduce myself.

"He-" I was cut off by the oldest girl roundhouse kicking me in the chest.

I groaned and got up on my elbows.

"What in Hades, or should I say hell, are you doing?" I asked and rubbed my abdomen.

The girl gave me a smirk and held out a hand to help me up. I glared at her hand and grabbed it; instead of her pulling me up I pulled her down and put a knife against her neck.

"Why are you people doing here and how in Hades gym shorts did you get past the boundaries?" I growled and held it against her neck.

She glared at me and tried to overpower me. I held her to the ground as more campers came into the clearing and took in the sight of me on top of the oldest girl.

"Answer me!" I spat as she tried to flip me onto the ground.

She glared at me again.

"We didn't know this place was yours, let me go and I could tell you why we're here." She hissed at me and I loosened my hold on her, which was a mistake.

She flipped me over her and pinned me to the ground with her hair in her face. I smiled cocky and hit my forehead against her forehead. She got off of me and I got up quickly and got out my other knife. She stumbled over to the tall dark guy standing with the others. I smiled and held my knives in a defensive manner.

She held onto the guy as she steadied herself. I glared and stood my ground as Jason and Amelia joined me. Amelia pulled out her bow and arrows while Jason pulled out his sword. The group of people stared at us warily. Max, Piper, and Jake came up from behind us and put their hands on our shoulders then pulled us back.

Except Jake wasn't as successful with me, I had my heels dug into the ground as he tried to pull me back.

"Amy, you don't need to fight them! We could just welcome them and talk to them later instead of attacking them!" He said and pulled harder on my shoulders.

I put my knives away and looked at them with a wary expression.

"The oldest girl started it, she attacked me first. So why not settle it hand on hand?" I asked under my breath.

Jake groaned and pulled me into a hug holding me there until I relaxed a bit. He kissed my forehead then my lips. I smiled and put my head against his chest. The oldest girl smiled and let the strange dark guy hold her and put his head on top of hers. Percy came forward with Annabeth trailing behind him.

He held out a hand as a sign of friendship.

"I'm sorry Amy attacked you. But I would like to invite you to have a peaceful time with us. Amy," He said turning to me, "Don't attack them again please. I think that they would like to leave here in one piece."

"Yeah Percy, unless the monsters stop attacking us and suddenly we are in an era of peace." I said and crossed my arms.

Which was kind of hard to do since Jake still had me against his body. Percy frowned and nodded grimly. He turned back to the people who were having a silent conversation. I frowned and thought about how they got the wings. Maybe the gods gave them to them or something…

_Oh no, your gods didn't give us wings. Even though your history is very interesting. No, it was much more painful than that. _A little girl's voice said in my mind.

My eyes widened in fear that maybe the goddess was trying to tell me something important.

_Umm, who are you? I mean not to be rude, but what in Hades are you doing in my head?_ I thought back trying to figure out who or what was in my head.

The youngest girl looked at me with a devilish smile which didn't quiet go with her angelic appearance. I frowned and put my head onto Jake's shoulder.

_Oh, I'm the little girl you called angelic. My name's Angel by the way._

I blinked and stared wide eyed at the little girl who was giving me a smile. I grabbed Jake's shirt and tugged it. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Jake, that little girl can read minds. We just had a mental conversation!" I whispered to him.

He frowned and looked at the little girl. She just smiled at us and turned to talk to the others. They talked in harsh whispers and finally turned to look at Percy.

"Fine, we'll stay. But only if that girl, Amy, explains where she came from." The girl said and pointed at me.

I froze and gave her a dark look. She just gave me a sweet and sugary smile and then it turned into a sour expression. I glared and played with my ankh.

"Fine, I'll only explain it to your group and my friends if they want. But then I want to act like it never happened or I may just throw a knife at you." I growled and walked off.

I heard rustling behind me but I ignored it and walked further. I hate to spoil their visit by telling them that our worlds had collided for a specific reason. I groaned and sat down hard on a tree root. I put my head in my hands and mulled through my thoughts. I held my ankh praying to the gods and let the attacks be delayed enough that we would at least have a year to prepare.

Just then the oldest girl appeared and looked at me. I looked up and sighed.

"You should sit, plus you need more protection than just your fists. Here…" I said and handed her a knife.

She looked at it and put it in the belt loop of her pants. She smiled and nodded.

"Why did you run off? People are looking for you, you know." She said and sat down beside me.

I put my head in my hands again and groaned. She looked at me and frowned.

"Why did you groan? Is something wrong?" She asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and smiled.

"You wouldn't understand. A war, it ends with death and despair. The war between three different worlds that will break all ties to reality to life and sanity. My worlds are different from your single life, we are totally different but yet the same. I know this makes no sense to you know, but later it will. There will be an attack while you're here and we will be able to defeat them with you. But nothing comes without a price these days. 'An eye for an eye' is what Nemesis would say. She would tell me to sacrifice myself to stop all of this, but I can't. This is unstoppable…" I said and started to sob.

She put her arm around my shoulder and put my head in her shoulder. I stopped and looked at her.

"Could I get to know more about you please? I don't want to talk about my life until later today. So…" I trailed off.

She smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'm Max. Um, I'm fifteen and I'm the leader of my flock. I'm also the mother-like figure in the flock. So, what can you tell me about you that you want to share right now?" She asked and shifted her feet.

I nodded and sighed.

"Well, my parents are from two very different worlds and I have a lot of different family members. I live in two worlds that have collided and I can't stop it. I can't stand it being so hard for me, my family, and my friends. I can't stand not letting them know the real me. I live two lives that can't collide without war." I said and ran my fingers through my hair.

She smiled and nodded just as Jake, Malcolm, and Max's flock came into the clearing. I smiled and waved to them. Jake ran over and picked me up then twirled me then kissed me. I smiled and put my arms around his neck. He broke us apart and was about to say something when I pushed my lips back onto his.

He smiled and held me still. Max cleared her throat and we broke apart blushing.

"You two can make out later, I think that we should go eat." Max said and laughed.

* * *

I held onto Jake's hand and we walked to the Big House laughing at jokes that were being passed and staying silent at the stories that we were being told. I smiled at Percy as he came out and beckoned us inside. I pulled Jake along and we sat down side by side and laughed at the goofy faces we made at the others. Jason laughed as Skylark blew a slice of pie into Percy's face and then Percy drenched her in blue coke. I laughed and giggled until Jake had to rub my back and calm me down.

Max looked at me with a weirded-out look and started laughing.

"Hey, what are you-" Carter started to say but he was attacked by a flying piece of pizza as he walked in.

I pursed my lips and tried so hard to contain my laughter but I burst and laughed my head off. He wiped the sauce off of his face and glared at Amelia who was giving him an innocent look and she busted out laughing like I did. I tried to calm down but I laughed again as I saw Carter's pizza sauce covered face. Carter started to glare at me until some Jell-O flew and smacked me in the face.

I glared at Amelia and put a hand up telling her to stop. This was going way too far. I got up and sat on Jake's lap and he wrapped his arms around me.

"So, could you please tell us where you came from?" A mocha skinned girl asked from the other end of the table.

I sighed and played with my hair a little bit.

"Okay, but not one word I say can leave this room. Got it?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and went on eating.

"My mother, Athena, and my father, Amos Kane, had me sixteen years ago. Sadie and Carter are my cousins and we are part of the House of Life. The House of Life is what we are in charge of since the real pharos died off thousands of years ago. We use magic and all that. Recently we've gone back to the old ways which is the path of the gods. We study a path of a certain god and become a master in it. But here at Camp Half-Blood we train for battles and quests that come our way. We use only our weapons and any special abilities we have. Athena's children don't have any though. So I'm just stuck with being smart and being able to conjure up magic. Though my dad isn't too happy about me having to spend split time here and at Brooklyn House." I said and looked at everyone's faces.

Max and her flock were just nodding, Jake and everyone else was silent and it scared me.

"Hey, I'm glad you're telling us this now and all. But why didn't you tell us earlier?" Jake asked and looked at me.

"I didn't tell you because I was worried that you guys would attack each other." I said and looked down at my hands.

"Well that would certainly explain why you avoided my knives cat." A voice said from behind me.

I turned and saw Bast standing in the doorway playing with her knives. I got up and pulled my knives from my belt. Carter and Sadie got up and hugged her.

"Bast, I thought all of you had to retreat to the heavens. How can you be here?" I asked and stood away from her.

She sighed and sat where I had been sitting. Then she pulled out a ball of yarn and started playing with it nervously.

"A new war is about to start kittens. And it won't be a pretty one at that. Egypt, Greece and Rome must unite to stop it all. But I suggest that both of your groups know what is about to happen here. The snake has been brought back and so has the titan. I am sorry to ruin this great era of peace, but this is terrible right now." She said and clutched the ball of yarn tightly.

I stopped and sat down on the table in shock. No way could this be happening. Sadie and Carter had banished him just two months ago. When did he come back? I gripped the side of the table as a horrid headache came to me.

Jake stood up and grabbed my shoulders worried. What was happening? I leaned against him as he tried to comfort me. Both of those incidents had led me into a deep depression because Luke. Oh gods no, Kronos couldn't be using his body.

Could he? What is going to happen now? Sadie and Carter gave looks of shock and pulled out their wands. The headache stopped and I stood straight. I got up and pulled out a drachma.

I walked outside and to the fountain. I pressed the drachma to my lips and prayed.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Amos Kane at the First Nome!" I said and tossed the drachma into the rainbow.

I stood and waited when the image of my father in the first Nome came up I thought I was going to cry. He was staring at the image of me shocked and finally regained his composure. Then he looked behind me at Carter and Sadie.

"Dad, you need to know that the snake has come back. Also I haven't told you what happened in the war last year. So please don't get mad or anything please. I… I broke my ankle and my arm was badly clawed at. I'm sorry I never told you. I just didn't want you to know. I'm so sorry." I whispered as tears came flowing down from my eyes.

My dad looked at me sadly and smiled.

"At least you've told me now. I don't care anymore. But we need to make sure that we can defeat him again. But what about your camp?" He asked and looked at Jake, who was holding me.

"We'll be fine; we have a different person we need to deal with." Jake said and held me close to him.

My dad nodded and cut off the connection. I turned and put my face into Jake's chest. His arms were still wrapped around me in a protective manner, he put his head on top of mine and tried to shush me. But I still cried. I tried to face it, but we were all in danger.


End file.
